


Indireto

by carolss



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: F/M, Incestuous feelings, POV Second Person, Underage Smoking
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: é isso que ele faz, seu irmão pega tudo que você acha e contamina, faz ser dele.





	Indireto

Você conheceu Mac e Charlie primeiro, mesmo antes de Mac dedurar os outros vendedores de maconha da escola, mas todo mundo já esqueceu isso agora. Eles esqueceram desde o momento em que Dennis entrou em cena, porque é isso que ele faz, seu irmão pega tudo que você acha e contamina, faz ser dele.

Você gostaria de estar falando apenas em metáforas, mas acontece literalmente as vezes, vocês quatro estão matando aula debaixo da arquibancada do ginásio e Dennis pega o cigarro dos seus lábios e trás até os lábios dele. Uma parte sua fica puta porque Mac deu um para ele (enquanto ele vendeu o seu pra você) mas principalmente por ele fazer isso sem nem perguntar se ele pode, como se tudo que fosse seu ele podia automaticamente pegar, enquanto nada que era dele você podia colocar um dedo, faz com que você se senta doente. Uma outra parte sua pensa no conceito de um beijo indireto.

_Você realmente é uma puta idiota como ele_ _diz_ você pensa.

Seu irmão contamina tudo que ele toca, faz tudo ser dele, até você.

“Babaca” você diz.

E Dennis sorri.

 


End file.
